


Give Me Freedom (Or Stay Forever)

by Tahlruil



Series: Loving You Is Easy (It's Life That's Hard) [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2017, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: Tony isn't one to whine - no matter what Pepper says - but this is just unbearable. He's never been held prisoner like this, and someone has some explaining to do.For the 'captivity' prompt.





	Give Me Freedom (Or Stay Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this prompt was probably supposed to generate something angsty, but this is what happened instead. XD Tony's still hurt, after all, and mostly confined to his bedroom and living room. There's no way he's happy about that, and I didn't want to do angst, so bam! Semi-fluffy captivity fic. XD
> 
> Also! First Bingo prompt done. Yay! :D
> 
> Comments maybe if you feel like it?

"It is now day seventeen of my forcible captivity--"

"Sir, if I may--"

"No, Jay, you may not. You're in league with them, which makes you one of my captors. So you may not. What you _may_ do is continue to record the narration of my suffering. For posterity."

"... yes, Sir. Of course. As your... 'captor' I am happy to do your bidding."

"Thank you. Ahem. Seventeen days into my imprisonment, and conditions remain hostile. My main jailer has taken from me every means I have of contacting the outside world, which--"

"Sir, _really_." Tony glared balefully at one of the spots where he knew JARVIS' cameras were mounted, wanting to be sure his AI knew how much he did not appreciate the second interruption. "Steven is only trying to look out for you, and you have hardly been isolated from the 'outside world'."

"He took my phone and my tablet!"

"Because you would not rest, Sir, not as a punishment or form of torture. Do stop being so melodramatic."

Tony was kind of proud of Jay for his snark and defiance, or at least he would be later. Just then his youngest's goals were the antithesis of his own and so pride would have to wait and be buried by irritation. "He's trying to bore me to death! He knows about the will, and he wants it all now," he declared, knowing it was total bullshit but going with it. He was _bored_ , sore and cranky - not a good combination. "Doesn't he know I'd give him everything? Doesn't he understand that all he'd have to do is ask and I would obey his every command? He didn't need to resort to such extreme measures, or abandon me, confined to a bed, with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling." He hadn't known Jay could sigh, but he was sort of delighted to discover that he could.

"Sir, he left you with plenty of things to do."

"I've already read all these books, I hate crossword puzzles, and Sudoku is too easy. I neeeeed my tech, Jay. This is the worst form of torture. Tell my primary jailer that I'm close to breaking. Tell him I'm ready to talk terms. Don't tell my secondary jailers though, because they are both immune to my charms and it is doubtful negotiations with them would go my way."

"Is this your way of asking for Steven to come and spend some time with you?"

"This is my way of starting the long walk to _freedom_ , Jay. I am in no way anticipating a visit by the man responsible for my captive state. I have no desire for him to snuggle with me, or for him to read me from that stupid book that I've already read. I _definitely_ don't need him to listen to me whine because I don't feel good. No, tell him I am ready to start negotiations with the intent of securing my release and I demand his presence immediately to do so. I also refuse entrance to my other jailers, because they would win concessions from me that my primary captor would not."

"Captivity suits you to a T, Sir. I shall inform Steven at once, and tell Ms. Potts and Mr. Bucky that today is not a good day for a visit."

"Thanks Jay," he murmured, wishing he could roll over to rest on his side. Most days he could, so long as he was careful, but it was an achy day, one where he was worried he would move wrong and hurt something or pull a stitch. As much as he hated to admit it, staying up way too late working on his tablet probably was to blame. He doubted Steve would buy a feigned sleep from him ever again, which meant he'd probably have to start _actually_ sleeping, which was hard when a person sat around all day doing nothing. The best he could do was turn his head to the left and begin pouting, arms crossed over his chest.

It took a couple of minutes for Steve to get there - he'd been working, Tony knew. One of them had to keep bringing in the dollars, and besides... care taking was hard work. He'd been adamant that Steve take breaks and do things that he enjoyed. The last thing he wanted was to have Steve feel too stressed or burnt out, and he also knew that if they spent every second of his convalescence together one of them would snap. Time apart was essential, and Tony got that - supported it fully and forced Steve to do the same, really - but it was just a bad day. Before Steve came into his life, whenever he was sick and hurting he'd just had to fend for himself. Now that Steve was around, he just wanted his boyfriend to coddle him and let him bitch about the fact that he felt like shit.

He heard Steve coming but didn't look over or say anything, preferring to gaze at the wall without really seeing it. Tony _hated_ the walls in their bedroom now. They were so getting painted when all this was over, or maybe he'd have them all knocked down and have the floor be completely open apart from the bathroom. He could probably talk Steve into it, and it'd mean he'd never have to stare at them again. If he'd known he'd have to do it so long when he'd been decorating, he'd have picked something less ugly.

Tony felt the bed dimple at his side, and then Steve's hand was running through his hair. "Hey," he greeted quietly. "JARVIS said you wanted to do some negotiating?"

"Yeah," Tony agreed, refusing to say 'no, I just wanted you here now cuddle me forever please'. "I'm ready to blow this Popsicle stand, Steve. I need air and space to breathe it in. I've served my time, now let me back out into the world while I'm still young."

"I'd have helped ya move to the couch, Tony."

"I'm too sore for the couch," he whined, encouraged by the way Steve's other hand began to rub up and down his arm. "And that's not the point anyway. You and Pepper have been conspiring to keep me hostage here, and Bucky-babe is too fond of both of you to defy you. You've even dragged my sweet, innocent Jay into your web of lies and captive-keeping, and I want out. I want to know your terms for a full release."

"Tony, sweetheart..." Steve sighed, then stretched out at Tony's side, laying so they were facing each other. Tony felt his pout melt into something that felt more tired and pained than anything else. Steve was searching his eyes and his hand had slid down to cup his cheek; Tony couldn't help but lean into the soft touch. "Okay then. Terms," he agreed, and Tony loved him more than anything else in the whole wide world. "I know you said a full release, but why don't we start with an escorted walkabout?"

"Are we in fucking Australia?"

"So then you don't want to do one of those?"

"I didn't say that," he argued, part of him wishing Steve would give him a fight so he could find an outlet for his crankiness. Though he also wanted Steve's instant forgiveness so they could cuddle and he could maybe settle in enough to sleep. Steve just smiled at him though, leaning in to brush his lips over Tony's.

"Okay Tony. So - terms for an escorted walkabout. First condition is that it has to be one of your good days. One of the ones where you aren't hurting."

"Not hurting too badly," he countered as he reached for Steve, trying to drag him a little closer. The blonde obliged and even carefully draped one arm over Tony's chest. "I'm always in a little pain. So if it's a day when I can move, then it's a good day."

"If you can move without doing the groaning thing." Tony nodded, though it was reluctant; Steve rewarded him with a kiss. "Thanks. Condition the second is that we don't go too far."

"Steeeeeeeve. Why are you so mean to me? All the best places are far away."

"All your favorite street vendors are within seven blocks, and there's that park nearby too. I figured maybe we could pick one or two vendors to get food from, then head to the park and have a picnic. Maybe even take a nap in the sun," he was using his wheedling voice, the one Tony pretended to be unaffected by. In reality, he'd probably give Steve anything he asked for in that tone. "Happy can come with us so he can encourage people to keep their distance, tackle anyone who looks at us funny and help me carry you if it turns into a bad day. As much as I love you, I don't think I could carry you more'n a step or two."

"You calling me fat?"

"You're impossible."

"You still love me enough to keep me prisoner in my own tower."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, expression so soft it made Tony start blushing. "I do love you enough to do that. I'm sorry you're feeling restless Tony, and I'm sorry you feel like I'm your jailer, but..." he slid his hand into Tony's hair and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's temple. "I could have lost you," he whispered, setting off a chain reaction of emotions that ended up as a confused ball in Tony's chest. "And I know that I didn't, that you're here with me, breathing and being a pain in my ass, but I still..." Steve sounded lost and sad, so Tony turned his head enough that he could brush his lips several times over Steve's. At the same time, he took hold of Steve's wrist - the one that wasn't attached to the hand lightly scratching his scalp, because that felt amazing - and moved it until his palm was pressed flat over Tony's heart.

"I'm here, Steve. Not gonna leave you that easy - I have years left of being a pain in your ass, don't worry about that." Steve gave him a warm smile before leaning in to give him several more kisses. That was the one thing about life in captivity - he pretty much got as many kisses as he wanted. It was awesome and he didn't feel a lick of guilt for taking advantage of Steve's willingness to give them. They both needed the reassurance that everything had turned out alright. They both needed to know that even though Tony was wounded, he was alive and mostly okay. "I love you too, you know. Enough that I haven't tried to sneak off to the workshop once--"

Steve interrupted him with a cough, and Tony saw that he'd arched a brow that felt sort of accusing. "Not once?"

"Okay, once! But you weren't on duty - Bucky-doodle was watching me and he wasn't very good at it. I was boooooored. If JARVIS hadn't ratted me out--"

"You probably would have ripped your stitches and bled out on the floor, Sir," JARVIS told him dryly. Tony felt another blush creeping over his cheeks, one that wasn't helped by the way Steve was snickering.

"Why is everyone interrupting and being meeeaaan to me?"

"Poor baby."

"Steeeeeeeeeve." His boyfriend laughed at him a moment longer, then began to shift the both of them. His movements were slow and careful, which Tony's body appreciated a lot. He was also a little bit impressed that Steve _was_ able to move him despite Tony remaining dead weight. Eventually he found himself with his head in Steve's lap and with Steve's fingers buried in his hair. The blond was sitting up against the headboard, a tablet in one hand and a small smile quirking his lips. "You joining me in jail?" Tony sort of hated how hopeful he sounded, but since the only witnesses to his whiny, bratty behavior were Steve and Jay, he decided it wasn't the end of the world.

"I am," his boyfriend agreed softly. "I am now a willing captive of Pepper and JARVIS - maybe Buck'll feel bad enough for us to spring us both from this joint."

"He wants in Pep's pants too much."

"Tony!" Steve was laughing through his admonishment, so Tony didn't feel too bad about what he'd said. "He doesn't _just_ want in Pepper's pants. He thinks she's an interesting lady, that's all. If he just wanted sex from her he woulda already asked her about it. He ain't trying to fuck her - he's courting her."

"Who the hell says 'courting'? What are you, an old man?"

"Yes, Tony. I'm actually a hundred years old and just trapped in this young body," it was unfair how well Steve could channel the dryness of a desert into his tone. "Now that you've discovered my secret I'll have to kill you."

"But then you'd be in captivity all by yourself," he pointed out reasonably.

"Good point. Well, I guess I'll keep you around for a little while longer."

"Yay. ... so you really think that Bucky-bear wants more from Pepper than for her to sex him up?" Pepper was his sister from another mister, and he felt obligated to at least sound out potential suitors. She'd kick his ass if she thought he was trying to defend her honor without her asking him to though. So he couldn't warn Bucky off or even talk to him about all this - Steve was the perfect compromise.

"Oh yeah. Sex comes easy for Buck. He doesn't really have a problem keeping things casual... but I've seen him angling for casual. This isn't that. I haven't seen him move so slow and careful with a dame since before he joined up with the army. So yeah, he wants way more than to get into Pepper's pants. He'd probably pop ya one for talkin' so crude about it too."

"You're the one who mentioned fucking, so you're the crude one."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep, dummy," Steve sounded more fond of him than anyone ever had - even Rhodey had never quite reached Steve's level of affection. Close to it, but never quite there. "I know you're hurting and cranky."

"Not cranky," he muttered petulantly, which unfortunately gave Steve more evidence to the contrary.

"Okay Tony. How about ya take a nap anyway? When you wake up, if you're feeling better, I'll bust you out of this room and we can go hang out in the living room for a while. We can get takeout and watch a movie - does that sound better than laying in here and staring at the walls?"

"... maybe."

"Well ya gotta nap before our prison break, okay? I wanna get you outta here as much as you wanna be out, I promise. But I just wanna do it in a way that's safe for you."

"I know.

"So you'll take a nap?"

Tony mulled it all over for a minute, then finally let out a gusty sigh and snuggled down into Steve's thigh. "Yeah, okay. I'll nap. But we're watching Star Trek instead of a movie."

"Deal. Dream of freedom, sweetheart." Tony grumbled at Steve's lighthearted teasing, but he obediently closed his eyes to try and drift off. Sure he still felt like a prisoner, but it was bearable now that Steve was there with him. As soon as he finally asked the blonde to marry him, Tony'd be stuck with him for life - this was good practice. With the other man's scent and warmth wrapped around him and his fingers still running through Tony's hair, Tony figured there were definitely worse ways to serve out a life sentence. Maybe, in this case, captivity wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, guys. I have a Tumblr, where I mostly reblog random shit and an awful lot from Cat Suggest, and I hardly ever tag anything. If you're interested in saying hi or dropping some prompts, you can find me [here](http://tahlreth.tumblr.com). <3


End file.
